Tractor
The following template messages may be added to articles needing a cleanup. Their purposes are to foster improvement of the encyclopedia and to notify readers about possible problems. Unless otherwise noted, the cleanup messages, or tags, should be placed at the top—before other templates, images, or infoboxes, but after a possible hatnote (see WP:Hatnote#Placement). Certain tags can be placed at the top of an individual section, and others can be placed within the text itself (inline). Where the problem is not obvious, add an explanatory remark via the reason parameter as shown below or via the talk page. Don’t insert tags that are similar or redundant. For example, all articles that read like essays have an inappropriate tone, and in fact they end up being automatically grouped in the same category, so it is unnecessary to tag with both and . Similarly, if an article has many problems, tag only the most important, a lengthy list often being less helpful than a shorter one. A tag is not intended as a badge of shame. (See also: tag bombing.) Please can you provide a date for the 'Date parameter' as we do not yet have a active botto add them yet. Does the article meet inclusion requirements? Before placing templates on a page it is worthwhile to cast a critical eye over the page to determine whether it should, in fact, be included in this Wiki. Some articles can be tagged for speedy deletion or marked as an article for deletion. Best practices in obscure or unpopular articles On pages that have received little attention from editors or readers, cleanup templates can be used as a way to call attention to problems that need to be addressed by editors. Editors who want to help address these problems should look through the various cleanup categories such as maintenance and articles with content issues and try to address the problems so that the templates can be removed. Editors who do a lot of tagging of articles should also address the backlogs. Best practices in heavily monitored articles On pages that are being edited by a number of users, cleanup templates are used to inform readers and editors of ongoing discussions and attempts to fix the problems on the page. Such templates can be used to attract uninvolved users to discussions and cleanup efforts, and they can also serve as a warning to casual readers that the article may have problems and be subject to dramatic changes. In general, an editor who places a template message to indicate a problem like this should explain their rationale fully on the talkpage of the article. If the consensus of the other editors is that there is a problem or an editorial dispute that deserves such a clean-up template, then the editors should work to fix the problem as quickly and cleanly as possible so the template message can be removed. If the consensus is that there is no problem, then the message can be removed immediately. For heavily monitored articles, please do not add or remove template messages of this sort without using the talk page. Use in sections Many of these cleanup tags require you to place |article as the first parameter when you use the tag at the top of an article. When you want the template to refer to just one section, however, you replace |article with |section (where the | is a pipe key found on most keyboards as a shift-backslash (\). See the specific template below to determine if such "section use" is supported and appropriate. Tag consolidation If too many tags are put at the top of an article, the article can become eclipsed by the tags, especially with short or stub articles. Consider consolidating the tags into the template. Cleanup General cleanup Use one of these general tags when none of the more specific tags fit. Plain old editing Some articles just need someone with a good grasp of editing technique to give them a once-over. Style of writing Tractor Wiki is an encyclopedia. Tractor Wiki is not a dictionary, soapbox, how-to guide, blog, billboard, résumé, or crystal ball. Structure and sections Introduction Potentially unwanted content Some things just don't belong. Message boxes Inline with article text Context and detail Off-topic Articles occasionally contain content which is otherwise valid, but is unrelated to the nominal topic of the article. Expand and add Expert needed :Note:- Tractor Wiki specific versions need adding for main subject areas Time-sensitive Inline with article text Contradiction and confusion Inline with article text Content forks Importance and notability Neutrality and factual accuracy All articles should maintain a neutral point of view. Sometimes, editors dispute the truth of statements. See also: Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:Verifiability. Message boxes Inline with article text Verifiability and sources Lists Lists serve useful purposes, but sometimes need cleanup, too. Images For tips on requesting images see Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:Requested pictures. * For template messages related to the clean up of images, see Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:Template messages/Image namespace#Image format and quality. Categories Wiki tech Most of these issues are covered in the main Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:Manual of Style. Infobox needed Infobox cleanup needed Cleanup of specific subjects These templates are all "general cleanup" templates, but tie into a specific subject matter or WikiProject. (expand to add Tractor Wiki specifec items here) Miscellaneous Message boxes Inline with article text Merging Splitting Moving Translation See also * Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:Template messages/Disputes * Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:Template messages/Maintenance#Copyright violations * Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:WikiProject Stub sorting/Stub types * Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:Tagging pages for problems * Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:Responsible tagging * WP:Twinkle |date=March 2011}} Wikipedia:Template messages/Cleanup Category:Tractor Wiki templates